Tears in the snow
by Pyrosong
Summary: After the Swedish-Russian war of 1809, Finland was under Russian rule, and stayed that way until 1917. 100 years after Finland was taken over by Russia, is it Christmas time again, and Finland can't help but to miss life with Sweden. Discontinued
1. Prolouge

The date is August 20th, 1809.

The battered and bloodied Swedish man laid there in the slightly frosted grass. A tall Russian man, also battered and bloodied walked up to him. The Russian smiled wickedly down at the Swedish man and laughed out a quiet "kolkolkol."

The Swedish man got himself slowly off of the ground and stared up at the Russian. "s' ya g't me b't… s' wh't d' ya w'nt?"

The Russian just smiled at him coldly, "If I told you, then you would keep fighting me, even in this state."

The Swedish man looked up at him confused and now worried. His slight smirk from before turned to a frown and his eyes burned with rage and fear at the same time. He spoke slowly and nervously. "T'll m'…"

The Russian just smirked and laughed. "I'd rather not take the chance of another attack from you… you may be defeated… but Ratan sure was harsh." he smiled wickedly.

The Swedish man winced, the wounds and blood loss were taking effect. He weakly looked up at the Russian, but said not a word.

The Russian smiled an even bigger wicked smile and kicked the Swedish man to the cold ground again. "If you would like to know so bad, I'll have him tell you."

The Swedish man looked up at him, a mixture of confusion and pain went through him.

As the Russian walked aside, he revealed a small Finnish man behind him. The Finnish was dressed in a blue uniform and a white hat, and when he looked up at the Swedish man, his tear-stained face revealed bright violet eyes.

The Finnish walked up to the Swedish and kneeled down to his level. He suddenly embraced the Swedish man and cried even harder.

The Swedish man blinked slowly and stared at the Finnish man, "Im s'ry…"

The Finnish sobbed louder and looked down at the Swedish, "B-Berwald… Its alright… b-but…" His sobbing only got worse and he found it nearly impossible to speak.

The Swedish looked up at him and smiled, "'t 's ok… I 'ow wh't ya we're tr'in t' s-" He stopped mid sentence. Pain gripped his whole body and his eyes shot wide open. Blood shot out of his mouth as a bought of coughing turned upon him.

The Finnish looked at him in pure horror, "B-B-BERWALD!" he screamed.

The Swedish looked up at him weakly and whispered, "T-Tino…" he whispered. Suddenly he was gripped by pain again and his vision went black. He went limp on the ground.

The Finnish screamed in horror again. "BERWALD NO!" he looked down at the Swedish man in anguish and cried more and more.

The Russian stood behind the Finnish and looked down at him. "Tino… its time. You have to come with me." he smiled coldly.

The Finnish looked up at him and yelled, "No! I have to stay with Berwald! He'll die if we leave him this way!"

The Russian repeated what he had said earlier, "Tino, we have to leave now." and grabbed the Finnish man up into his arms against his will.

The Finnish struggled as hard as he could, but running and trying to survive this war had made him tired, and so his struggling was easily contained by the Russian. He screamed out, "NO! NO! BERWALD! DON'T DIE!"

The Russian glared at him, clearly annoyed and dropped him on the ground. He pinned him down on the ground and pulled out his pipe. The Russian held it high in the air and then crashed it hard upon the Finnish's head.

The Finnish suddenly stopped struggling and fell to the ground, all went black.

The Russian slowly picked the Finnish back up and carried him off.


	2. Chapter 1

The date is now December 24th, 1909.

I stared up the clock, 11:30 P.M. Almost time for my yearly rounds, Yet I couldn't compel myself to get up just yet, something held me back, a feeling of loss. I just stared at the clock… I thought of life how it was 100 years ago, when I was with Berwald. I thought of the happy times we had together, and especially how Christmas was.

After a matter of about twenty minutes of staring at the clock, I got up out of my bed and dressed myself. The moonlight shone in from outside and illuminated the room, coating everything in an eerie blue light. I slowly walked out into the hall and slinked closer to Ivan's room. I carefully opened the door to be sure he was asleep and closed it again. Ivan was alright, he didn't threaten me unless provoked, and he didn't make me do his work or anything. Though I still wish I was back where was before 1809...

I walked back into my own room and opened the closet doors. After rummaging through the closet for a few minutes, I managed to find my old, tattered, red hat and cloth. I quickly donned them and walked back out of the room.

I remembered Christmas back with Berwald just then. He used to wake up with me and help me ready for my trip, and be waiting for me out in the snow when I came back, despite me telling him not to. I remembered it clearly as if it had happened just the day before.

"_you know, you shouldn't be out in the snow when it is this cold, especially all night like you do." _I would say.

He would always laugh and respond, _"I kn'w th't… b't wh't 'f s'methin h'ppns t' ya? I h've t' b' h're t' m'ke s're ya g't b'ck d'rl'n."_

The ring of the clock turning midnight brought be back to the present. I walked out into the cold and herded up my reindeer. I attached them one by one to their harnesses and loaded the sleigh. I stared up at the night sky, clear and bright as it was with the waxing crescent moon shining. I whipped the reins and we were off.

I flew over my first stop, China's home, and quickly threw a box down to the ground right outside his home. I continued my flight and dropped one to Japan, then to America, and so on. The piercing cold hitting my face felt good as I approached the north again. I reached to the seat to pull out a list of who I had delivered to, and who I had not. As I read, I approached my next stop, but this one… would be a bit harder…

I flew above my last stops, before I was back to Russia again, and couldn't help but shed a tear, the next on the list were all of the Nordics… The cold wind blasting my face suddenly wasn't so pleasant as I closed in on the first house, Denmark's, trying to visit Berwald last, and focus on my job.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I am truly sorry for the wait for the second chapter… please forgive me? I will try not to keep all of you waiting like this again! I promise that the next few chapters will be coming faster, and if you couldn't tell, this chapter is from Berwald's (Sweden's) point of view.

[x]

I laid down slowly in bed and looked sleepily at the clock, then at the calendar. It was almost midnight on the 24th of December, 1909...

"Christm's…" I whispered softly.

It may have been Christmas eve, but there is no way I would be able to see Tino again. Over the one hundred years that we had been separated, I had only seen Tino once. It only made me miss him more. I remember the encounter clearly.

It was about fifty years ago that it happened. It was Christmas eve just like it was now, but the weather was much more harsh than it usually is. The weather raged outside and I sat in the main room with a cup of hot cocoa, waiting for him, like I had every year since he left. I heard a loud thump as something fell into the front yard, and I walked out to investigate.

Out of my door was another country, whom I didn't recognize him yet for the fact he was completely covered in the powdery white snow. I picked his limp body up and took him into my house. As began to brush him off, he began to regain consciousness.

"'re ya alright?" I asked him.

He slowly sat up and looked at me blankly, and I stared back at him curiously.

"Y-yes… I think so…" he said quietly and chuckled. "Thank you for helping me out there! The blizzard was making it hard to steer my sleigh, and that one last wind was enough to make me tumble out of it."

When he spoke, all of it came together and I smiled very slightly and embraced him in a hug.

"Tino, y' came b'ck…" I said, on the verge of tears, which was very unlike me.

His eyes went wide as he recognized who I was at last. I saw tears slowly drip down his now bright red cheeks.

"B-Berwald?" He stammered out.

I looked up at him, happy to see him again after these long years.

He pushed me away.

"I'm sorry… I-I can't stay… It will only make things worse…" he said and got up quick as a half-frozen man could.

I just stared at him in bewilderment as he walked out the door and into the snow again.

Why had he just run away from me? What had Russia done to him in these years he had been gone? Did he even love me anymore?

These questions along with many others raced in my head in the few moments it took me to run from the couch to the snowy ground outside and watched him fly off at top speed.

A crashing sound in the other room brought me back from my flashback and back to the present. I quickly rose out of bed and rushed into the front room, hoping it was him again. Yet, Much to my disappointment, it was only Hanatamago, who had accidentally knocked down one of the ornaments from the Christmas tree. I sighed and grabbed the broom to sweep up the mess.

After I had swept up in the front room, I headed to the kitchen and sat at the table and stared out the window. I hoped to see him again tonight, but I knew that my wish would never come true, that he had finally left me for good.


End file.
